Synchronized Swimming
"Synchronized Swimming" is the seventh quest in the main quest line of ''Washington's Malevolence. Walkthrough The Story The player then returns to the shack, where Jimmy and everyone else is outside around a campfire (listening to Jimmy's... err... terrible singing), where Jimmy gives the player the choice between going to Vault 98, or Vault 63 to activate one of the respective time locks. Jimmy, Eyes, and Lizzie travel to the main power station regardless of the player's choice, while Tank and Chains travel to the vault that the player did not choose. Jimmy gives the player a communicator, which was modified from a slave collar, to allow wireless communication without having to lug around a massive radio kit. Prior to leaving Jimmy's farm, Sam stops the player and asks them to find the missing key cards first before they travel to their vault to activate the time lock. Regardless of the player's choice, they eventually end up at their vault of choice. As the player and Sam finally reach their time lock, the player activates it. After a few seconds, the other two lights flash green; the bank's vault door is finally operable. Sam pauses for a second and asks if there were soldiers at the other locations. Tank radios in a different line that is determinant of the player's choice of location, but Eyes radios in that no soldiers were at the power station. He then asks in a suspenseful manner how the soldiers had already discovered the time lock locations. Sam then draws his blade, explains that the player's usefulness to him had ended, and knocks the player out. Objectives Depending on the choice the player makes between Vault 63 or Vault 98, there are two similar but separate sets of objectives to be carried out. Sam is paired with the player regardless of the choice. '''Vault 63 # Head to Vault 63. # Enter the vault and find the Overseer's office. # Activate the switch to unlock the passage to the reactor section. # Go to the reactor section and fight through to the reactor. # Repair the damaged power coils using one (1) Conductor. # Restart the vault's reactor. # Enter the time lock room and activate the time lock. Vault 98 # Head to Vault 98. # Enter the vault and find the Overseer's office. # Activate the switch to unlock the passage to the security hall. # Go to the security hall and activate the switch on the flooded bottom level to unlock the time lock room. # Activate the time lock. Trivia *The communicator kit was originally supposed to be a forced-equip item that had a weight gain of 35. For gameplay's sake, the small kit was created instead. *The player can actually travel to the power station and activate the time lock any time prior to this quest; however, since the other two are unmanned, the time lock returns to standby mode after 30 seconds. The other two time locks do not function in this manner. *This is the only time Vault 63 was supposed to be accessible. *Sam was originally meant to betray the player at the actual bank vault rather than the time lock location. Due to other changes in the story, as well as Sam's character, this no longer made sense and was changed prior to the completion of the voice overs.